Just Breathe
by Alacrity123
Summary: Santana sings to Brittany to ask her to prom. A previous encounter of theirs is described in flashback, hence the M.


For one of the first times since she'd officially come out, Santana was nervous. After facing the cold rejection of her abuela, she realized that Brittany mattered more, and that gave her the strength to handle all the crap people gave her about that stupid campaign ad that outed her. As long as she had Brittany, she knew she'd be okay.

But today was different. Santana had decided that, since she was a senior, and senior prom is supposed to be the best, she had to ask Brittany. As a date. But she didn't want to go with flowers, or a note, or anything traditional. She wanted to go big. And what better way than to sing?

She picked the Faith Hill song that always made her think of Brittany (not that she was much into country, but she loved this song) called Breathe. She got Rachel and Mercedes to agree to sing backup, through a combination of threats of violence and confessing that she was asking Brittany to prom-Rachel was won over by fear of violence, Mercedes by the cuteness of the prom idea. They had rehearsed for weeks, as this was a big deal. Oh, and Santana, never one to hide in the shadows, decided to do this at the all school assembly announcing the runners for prom king and queen, along with a bunch of other stupid stuff she didn't really care about.

Convincing Figgins to let her do this had been the hardest part of the whole thing, actually (Mr. Schu was a total pushover). "Santana, don't you remember the LAST time Glee club decided to perform? There was a sex riot!" Figgins said in his typical concerned and outraged manner.

"But Principal Figgins, if you don't let me do this, then I could tell the Lima school board that you frown upon same-sex couples. And if they hear that-well, I don't know if I'd win my case, but that's a lot of media attention you don't want. Comprende?" Santana had tossed back. In truth, she didn't even know if there was such a thing as the Lima school board. It didn't matter, though; the threat worked and Figgins told her she could do her little performance, right after the venue was announced for prom.

Then it was just a matter of getting Artie and the A/V club to set everything up for lights and sound, which wasn't hard to do since Artie was terrified of Santana. Their last few rehearsals had all been spot on,and even Rachel had tears in her eyes at the love and compassion that Santana's voice conveyed. After the song, Rachel and Mercedes would leave the stage as Santana asked Brittany to prom, and Rachel would slip back out with flowers and quietly hand them to Santana as Brittany came up to accept the offer. When Rachel asked why she had to bring the flowers, Santana snapped out of her emotional state from the song and snapped at her "because, midget, your shorter so no one will notice you and get distracted." Rachel agreed and smiled to herself. "At least that's the same Santana we know and love."

But now was the moment of truth. Brittany had been confused when Santana said she had some stuff to do backstage at the assembly, but seemed to accept it. As Santana paced back and forth, Mercedes approached her. "What do you want, Oprah?" Santana said, trying to mask her fear with sarcasm. "Listen, I know we haven't been...well, we're not exactly friends, but I wanted you to know that I think this is really brave of you, and really sweet. I'm glad to see that you're okay with how you feel, because everyone knows that you and Brittany are perfect together, the same way we know that Mr. Schu wears too many vests." Mercedes says, not meeting Santana's harsh gaze. But then Santana softens, and-much to her surprise-hugs Mercedes.

"Thank you," Santana whispers.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt what looks like a textbook example of integration, but it's time to go on." Rachel says, with just a hint of impatience. "Thanks, Rachel." Santana says as she readies herself mentally. Rachel smiles again, because this might be the first time Santana has actually used her name.

Then Santana walks out onto the stage, Rachel and Mercedes waiting for their entrance. Santana had considered introducing the song, but decided it should speak for itself. She took a deep breath and began to sing as the music started.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air **

**Being with you gets me that way **

**I watch the sunlight dance across your face **

**And I've never been this swept away**

As she's singing, Santana finds Brittany after her eyes adjust to the spotlight. she stares directly at her: she's singing to no one else. She's thinking of all the times she's felt like this with Brittany. The time they were in Hawaii for christmas vacation with Brittany's family, sitting alone together at the beach, and Brittany's hair looked so beautiful against her skin in the sunlight, Santana had leaned over and kissed her in public for the first time, though no one knew them there.

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze **

**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms **

**The whole world just fades away **

**The only thing I hear Is the beating of your heart**

_They went into the ocean together, holding hands and splashing, turning the heads of quite a few guys on the beach. They didn't care. They got chest-deep in water and held on to each other, feeling each other's skin. When they were both ready to go further, they got out of the water and went back to the hotel room,pinkies linked all the way. Santana had no idea how Brittany had convinced her family into letting them room together, since Santana was out and with Brittany within the family, but somehow they'd pulled it off._

**'Cause I can feel you breathe**

** It's washing over me **

**And suddenly I'm melting into you **

**There's nothing left to prove **

**Baby, all we need is just to be **

**Caught up in the touch **

**Slow and steady rush **

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be **

**I can feel you breathe**

_They shed their towels and Brittany pushed Santana over to the bed. Though Brittany and Santana had been intimate more times than either could count, Santana still felt a rush every single time. As Brittany straddled her, Santana pulled her down by her bikini top and began to kiss her, massaging Brittany's hardened nipple through the fabric with one hand, and running the other hand up and down the blonde girl's side, tracing imaginary patterns on her back and stomach. Brittany, too, was rubbing Santana's breasts, but with both hands. She adjusted herself so that one leg was between Santana's legs, and she tensed her toned legs just perfectly to hit Santana's sweet spot._

_"Fuck, Brit. That feels great." Santana gasped. Brittany smirked and continued tensing and relaxing the muscle until Santana's gasping was shallow, and her kisses frantic. But just as Brittany paused, Santana grabbed her and rolled her over, so the brunette was laying directly on top of Brittany. She too her top off quickly and tossed it across the room; Brittany followed suit. Then Santana laid down across Brittany so that their naked breasts touched, which she knew drove Brittany absolutely wild. She began gently nibbling on the blonde's neck, which made her moan. Then, Santana went further, and took one of Brittany's breasts in her mouth, licking and nibbling and sucking in all the ways that made Brittany go wild._

**In a way I know my heart is waking up **

**As all the walls come tumbling down **

**I'm closer than I've ever felt before **

**And I know **

**And you know **

**There's no need for words right now**

_Brittany's breast still being expertly played by Santana, Brittany reached down to Santana's bikini bottoms and ventured a touch inside. Santana inhaled sharply and said in a voice thick with desire (She pulled away from Brittany momentarily, her chocolate eyes meeting the blonde's bright blues) "I love you Brittany, I've never loved anyone else and I never will love anyone else-" And was rendered unable to speak as Brittany started circling her clit in a figure eight, which she knew made Santana crazy with desire. As Santana was getting closer to climax, Brittany looked at her and slipped two fingers inside her and said "I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone." And with that began expertly navigating Santana's folds with ease, and, using one hand on Santana's clit and the other penetrating her, Santana came. She lay breathing heavily for a few moments, collapsed on top of Brittany, before she eventually navigated her own hands downward and was able to begin pleasing Brittany similarly. She circled the blonde's clit with her thumb and ran her fingers through the incredibly slick, wet folds, eventually finding her core and slipping in two fingers, gently. As she saw Brittany's whole body go rigid, she knew what to do to send her over the edge. She curved her two fingers and, just like that, Brittany lost it._

**'Cause I can feel you breathe **

**It's washing over me **

**Suddenly I'm melting into you **

**There's nothing left to prove **

**Baby all we need is just to be **

**Caught up in the touch **

**The slow and steady rush **

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be **

**I can feel you breathe **

**Just breathe**

_After that they had laid together on the bed, mostly naked, happy to be in each other's arms. They would go down to dinner, but not for a few hours so they had plenty of time. Brittany started nodding off, and fell asleep on her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana turned off the TV and listened to the love of her life breathing gently, and just enjoyed it._

**Caught up in the touch **

**The slow and steady rush **

**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**

** I can feel you breathe **

**Just breathe**

Santana was brought back to reality as she realized the song was coming to a close; she had just been remembering, and singing, and feeling purely. She refocused on Brittany sitting in the audience, and saw tears were running down her face freely. The entire audience was captivated. Emma was crying and Will gave her a quick kiss. Sam was watching Mercedes, and Finn was watching Rachel. But Santana only really had eyes for Brittany. She took a deep breath and sang the last two lines

**I can feel the magic floating in the air **

**Being with you gets me that way**

Then, all at once, the song was over, and she was given a standing ovation. From the whole school. Karofsky, Figgins, even that stupid sophomore rugby captain who wanted to turn her straight, all of them were so entranced they stood up and applauded. Brittany shouted too, and blew Santana a kiss. Then Rachel rushed up to Santana and gave her the roses, and turned and left before Santana could thank her.

"Uh, thank you, everyone. Thanks a lot." Santana said, oddly nervous, considering how bitchy and confident she usually was. But this was different. No bitchiness. No sarcasm. "Listen, I know I'm a pretty big...jerk...most of the time," Santana said, censoring herself and saying jerk instead of bitch, mostly for Figgin's benefit, "but there's one person who I could never be a bitch to. I think I've made some mistakes in the past, but, I'm done with that." With that, everyone waited. Brittany was tilting her head, apparently confused as to where Santana was going with this speech. "Ok, so to get to the point, I hope you all know I was singing to my perfect girlfriend, Brittany Pierce. Can I get a round of applause for my girlfriend?" Everyone clapped for a few moments. "ESPERA," Santana said, voice momentarily regaining its bitchy quality. The room went silent instantly. But then she said, almost shyly, "Anyways, the reason I sang to her is because I have a question. Brittany S Pierce, will you go to Senior Prom with me?"

A collective "aw" went around the room, and Brittany gave her a thumbs up before racing towards the stage, almost tripping on her way down from the bleachers. She went up to the stage, gave her girlfriend a peck, took the roses and said into the microphone, "I'd be honored!" The two girls then walked offstage, pinkies linked. "I love you," Brittany whispered once they sat down. "I love you too," said Santana.


End file.
